roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Psion
Viaan Sidana ((वीयान सिडाना)), popularly known by his hero name ‘Psion’ is a resident of North 8th Street, WayHaven City. Although he was declared quirkless, Viaan did not let the fact bother him. Instead, the boy showed tremendous interest in scholastic fields, especially chemistry as well as music, picking up piano ny the age of 10. He graduated middle school at the age of 13 and just like his other friends, he joined Colbridge Academy to pursue majors in Chemistry. By this time he had completed what he called, ‘His laboratory’ in the Sidana family backyard. He came up with a hypothetical biomolecule which could be made artificially and could affect the nervous system in positive ways. The professor did not like his idea and shunned his paper. Nevertheless, Viaan secretly conducted the experiment alone and unsupervised in his home lab. This caused him to accidentally inhale strange fumes which caused seizure and made him comatose for a week. On waking up, Viaan realizes that he is now able to perform feats of psychokinesis but unfortunately does not remember anything about that night. His professor also went missing, and after an incident in school, the authorities are forced to shift him to WayHaven Hero Academy under the department of Heroics where he learned how to control his quirk. Finally, after 4 years, he graduated hero high school and finally started working as professional hero. Appearance Viaan has a square jaw and high bone cheeks.His hair is short, black and usually unkempt or swept backwards. He has a pointy nose and dark eyes, which take a violet glimmer when his quirk is activated. He is usually seen wearing a violet overcoat, over a T-shirt and pants. In school, He usually wore His school uniform- Unbuttoned navy Blazer and a loosely knit red tie along with dark grey trousers, with a pair of blue sports shoes. He also carried a brown sling bag. As Hero Psion, his costume has undergone three distinct changes. In school, He had a dark purple full body spandex with golden accessories (mask, gloves. Belt, boots). The symbol ‘Ψ’ (psi) was enclosed in a insignia in the centre of his chest. As sidekick, his costume took a deep violet shade and the golden colour was replaced with yellow. He replaced the smaller insignia and had the Ψ impressions over the spandex itself. As a hero, Psion reverted to his dark purple spandex with dull yellow streaks and accessories. His insignia changed into a pointier and angular version of Ψ. He now had an armband to keep his trick dagger and a sheath on his utility belt to keep the dragon tooth dagger. Throughout his time in the Hero Academy, Viaan had a tanned complexion with a dynamic body frame. In the beginning he had a lanky built, but with training and age, he grew into a strong muscular body. Personality Viaan has undergone drastic changes in personality through the passage of time. In Colbridge Academy, Viaan was a shy and introverted genius who would like to keep himself busy with his books and music and preferred the indoors. Ever since the accident which activated his quirk, and the bully incident in his school, Viaan developed a fear of hurting people around him. By the time he was transferred to the Hero Academy, he started to try and adapt to his new environment. Over the years in the academy, Viaan developed into a strong, cheerful and confident person who would always reach out to help anyone and everyone possible as well as go to whatever extent possible to make a said person’s day. But after the Colbridge Massacre, witnessing the death of people very close to his heart, gave him a mental breakdown and filled him with a feeling of helplessness. Viaan shut himself off in the four walls of his room and started to become Paranoid of human interactions. His depression led him to to a hiatus, from which he returned a much more mature and responsible person to assume the title of a professional hero. Resources Following his family’s tradition, Viaan still lives with his parents in their bungalow on the busy North 8th Street. Earlier dependent on his father who was a banker, Viaan had a quite and decent family life. His monetary assets include his hero work salary as well as the cash money he received from the Alien Invasion. Besides that, he had build a small laboratory in the backyard of his bungalow with funds from his father as well as renovated it through the years using his income. It was originally built as a base for all his experimentations in chemistry but as his focus shifted to heroics, he constantly renovated it to suit his needs to test his quirk (with one section still dedicated to chemistry). He uses a smartphone and has an expensive tablet PC. While he owns a 21 speed Bicycle, he never really used it after he graduated. Equipment/Weaponry * Dragon tooth dagger * Dragon blood vial * Trick dagger Quirk ' Psionic Armament Viaan_demonstrating_his_quirk.png|''Viaan demonstrating his psychokinesis Subcon_full_power_Psion.png|''Viaan in his subconscious state'' Viaan Manifesting his secondary shield inside the primary shield.png|''Psion manifesting his secondary shield inside his primary shield'' His quirk stems from the fact that he can channel his modified neurotransmitters outside his body. This enables him to harness psionic energy to construct barriers and armaments (partial as well as complete) of different tiers. They are defensive in nature but at higher energy tiers can be used for heavy offensives like enhanced melee attacks, energy weapons and mid to long range psionic blasts. The size of psionic weapons is in proportion to the psionic armour. Partial armamentation occurs in same turn, while complete armamentation takes 1 turn. The barrier’s durability functions like armor while the complex Armature functions like armor. If an barrier gets broken he will have a 1 turn cooldown before he can remake a barrier again. He can only have either the barrier or the armamentation out. He can make his armor disappear for 1 turn before summoning it back the next turn. This refreshes the durability of the armor, but during this one turn he is basically quirkless. When using the barriers he can also at a speed of 40mph (+10 Mph per rank after the first). Psion has a maximum pool of 100 points, using his quirk consumes points depending on the tier he is in. He can freely change the tiers, but has to stay in one of them for at least 1 turn. Energy tiers: 1) Violet * Size: Simple Barriers: 10feet (diameter); Complex Armatures: 7 feet (height) * Offense: melee attack: 8kN * Defense: Lowest energy level. Can protect against moderate velocity projectiles, and moderately enhanced kicks and punches. (20KN for the barrier and 10 kN for the armamentation) * Exhaustion time: 25 turns (1 turn = 4 point) * Cooldown: 1 turn * Aftermath: none 2) Indigo/dark blue * Size: Simple Barriers: 20 feet; Complex Armatures: 10 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 10kN * Defense: Can stop high velocity enhanced projectiles and moderately high energy level boosted attacks but will crack up if attacked for too long. (30KN for the barrier and 15 kN for the armamentation) * Exhaustion time: 20 turns (1 turn = 5 points) * Cooldown: 2 turns * Aftermath: none 3) Blue * Size: Simple Barriers: 30feet; Complex Armatures: 13 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 12kN * Defense: Can stop medium caliber bullets (pistol, handguns, machine pistols), strongly boosted attacks. (40KN for the barrier and 20 kN for the armamentation) * Exhaustion time: 15 turns ( 1 turn = 7 points) * Cooldown: 3 turns 4) Green * Size: Simple Barriers: 40feet; Complex Armatures: 16 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 14kN; * Blast: Psion can fire a bolt of psionic energy with a radius of 0.25 meter. The bolt travels at 35m/s and deals 15kN of damage and has a cooldown of 1 turn. The blast appears like a bright flash of green light and it has a range of 25 meters. Anyone hit by the blast is flung back 1 meter. * Defense: Can stop machine gun level firing. Can withstand stronger attacks, up to 50KN for the barrier and 25 kN for the armamentation) * Exhaustion time: 12 turns (1 turn = 8 points) * Cooldown: 3.5 turns * Aftermath: mild headache 5) Yellow * Size: Simple Barriers: 50 feet; Complex Armatures: 19 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 20KN; Psionic weapon (1)- Mace ** Psionic blast: Psion can fire a bolt of psionic energy with a radius of 0.5 meter. The bolt travels at 45m/s and deals 25kN of damage and has a cooldown of 1 turn. The blast appears like a bright flash of yellow light and it has a range of 35 meters. Anyone hit by the blast is flung back 3 meters. * Defense: Stops high calibre sniper fire, and attacks up to 60KN for the barrier and 30 kN for the armamentation) * Exhaustion time: 10 turns (1 turn = 10 points) * Cooldown: 4 turns * Aftermath: headache, mild weakness 6) Orange * Size: Simple Barriers: 60feet; Complex Armatures: 22 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 24kN; Psionic weapon (1)- Katana/ dagger ** Psionic attraction: Psion can pull non organic objects towards himself in this form. The objects can weigh more than 240kg and a person can’t be holding them. The range of this ability is 10 feet and it can be used once per turn. ** Psionic blast: Psion can fire a bolt of psionic energy with a radius of 1 meter. The bolt travels at 55m/s and deals 30kN of damage and has a cooldown of 1 turn. The blast appears like a bright flash of yellow orange t and it has a range of 50 meters. Anyone hit by the blast is also flung away 5 meters. * Defense: Can stop super high velocity charged projectiles, rocket propelled grenades, mini-missiles and Attacks up to 80KN for the barrier and 40 kN for the armamentation * Exhaustion time: 7 turns ( 1 turn = 14 points) * Cooldown: 4.5 turns * Aftermath: Strong headache, general weakness 7) Red * Size: Simple Barriers: 70feet; Complex Armatures: 25 feet (height) * Offense: melee: 30kN, (2)- Twin swords (dual wield)/ double sided blade staff | detachable kusarigama ** Psionic crossbow: range 200ft. The crossbow can be fired once per turn and also deals 30kN damage. The projectiles are 2 meter long and half a meter wide and travel at 60m/s with a maximum range of 100 metres. ** Psionic attraction: Psion can pull non organic objects towards himself in this form. The objects can weigh more than 350kg and a person can’t be holding them. The range of this ability is 15 feet and it can be used once per turn. ** Psionic blast: Psion can fire a wave of red psionic energy with a range of 5 meters. The wave takes 1 second to charge and deals 20kN to anyone hit by it. The damage isn’t lowered if multiple targets are hit and they are also flung away for 10 meters. * Defense: Can stop attacks up to 100KN for the barrier and 50 kN for the armamentation. * Exhaustion time: 5 turns ( 1 turn = 20 points) * Cooldown: 5 turns * Aftermath: Strong headache, general weakness, nausea History Viaan was a student in Colbridge Academy. Ever since his childhood, he had a keen interest in science, especially neurochemistry and playing the piano. Although he achieved quite an advanced mastery with the instrument, he never appeared for any grade examination and played just to accompany his childhood sweetheart who herself was an emerging violinist. Life had been quite normal for the boy. Viaan had hypothesized a synthetic chemical which could act as a neurotransmitter that could induce conscious sleep. Unfortunately, his chemistry teacher did not allow him to conduct experimental research citing his theory to be childish. Nevertheless he bought the reagents and some equipment he required for the experiment with the money he had saved up and constructed the apparatus in his backyard laboratory. While conducting the experiment, his parents were not at home and his sister was fast asleep in her room. A strange gas started to evolve which the boy ignored. Soon the gas converted into a purple-ish smoke and spread throughout the room. Viaan inhaled these dense fumes and experienced multiple epileptic seizures with episodes of hysterical laughing and crying before passing out. That night, when his parents returned, they found their son lying on the floor unconscious, with the apparatus he had set up (along with the papers) in ashes and the whole lab in a mess. He was rushed to the hospital and was declared to be comatose. He woke up after a week and remembered nothing about that day. Soon, he realized he can move things without making physical contact. He then demonstrated his powers to his parents who due to initial panic, told him to keep it a secret. Then one fine day he used his powers in school to save a fellow student from senior bullies, the incident was reported to the school principle and after a chain of circumstances, he was transferred to WayHaven Hero Academy in his sophomore year. The chemistry teacher was now the only individual who knew about the formula, but he died in a car crash while traveling to another city. '''Welcome to the Hero Academy WayHaven Hero Academy was ever so welcoming to him. It was there where Viaan's focus shifted to Heroics and Disaster Management from Advanced Chemistry. He gradually started to renovate his lab to suit his new life while still pursuing his old interest as a hobby. He was admitted to class 2-A as transfer student, under the care of his new homeroom teacher, the deadly gun hero, DeadEye AKA, Aldrick Dufor. Viaan was exceptional in classroom, but being transferred in mid-term, and having almost zero physical or combat experience, he had to struggle in all the field and practical sessions. He underperformed in many of his practical tests, losing obstacle courses, one on one combats, advanced quirk control, etc. At one point, he felt like he was not cut out to be a hero. That is when the then Symbol of Peace, the strongest hero in WayHaven, Mammoth announced his plans to teach in the academy as well as number 2 hero Acrid Prime, following the same path. His faith in his capabilities was restored upon a chance encounter with Mammoth, who also rechristened his hero name to Psion. Being a diehard fan of the hero, he always kept his hero name close to his heart. One day, Acrid Prime decided to hold a field trip to Deadwater. Unfortunately, for the weather, none of the students had shown up. Nobody except Viaan, who had been eager to attend the trip. But unfortunate for him, the trip was cut short as the top villain, Nightmare had arrived to break a dangerous A rank villain by the name Osiris, out. It was the first time that Viaan felt the thrill and realised his position compared to the other heroes. This made him pursue heroics with a stronger conviction. For the remaining few months of the year, Viaan trained hard, transforming himself from a lanky under-confident boy to a sturdy fifteen year old. Avalon Tournament Arc Viaan had once run into a rogue who called herself ‘The Dreamer’ and had trapped her in his barriers, but the woman managed to escape by emotionally manipulating the young boy, before the police could arrive. Later on, Viaan enrolled himself in the Combat Tournament where he met the rogue again. This time, he let himself loose, injuring his opponent badly and almost losing to his sub-consciousness, before gaining control of himself and dropping unconscious, thus being defeated. This was the first time he understood that there was a side of him which was completely out of his control and could possibly cause large scale destruction. It was the same event where Mammoth was killed by Nightmare, and like the entire WayHaven, even Viaan was struck with shock and grief. The tournament was called off. The Casino Blunder The chaotic era descended in WayHaven. Viaan decided that he cannot just sit around as the villains kept on with their crimes. So it happened that he chanced upon two sidekicks discussing something related to a 'Secret Show' in the Casino that night. Viaan sneaked their passes and invited his classmate and close friend Tyler to join him. Together, the teenagers dressed up as adults and gained entrance to the 'Secret show', which to their horror, was a gladiator like arena showdown in a small room where they themselves had to fend off a leopard-like man. The duo somehow managed to escape, but in the process, destroyed half of the casino. Acrid Prime covered for the boys and reprimanded them for their recklessness. Viaan understood the meaning of responsibility and apologized profusely for what he had done, vowing to be much more mature in future. The End Dance On the night of their last day of the semester, the Academy had thrown a small party for the students. Viaan had arrived in his white tuxedo and was enjoying his time, till a band of white-clad men with a piano at the centre, took the stage. Enamoured by his first love, Piano, Viaan could not stop himself from playing along the band. As his hands floated across the black and white keys, a chaos of its own started to brew among the students on the dance floor who began to assault each other. By the time Viaan had ended, his classmate and a self-proclaimed rival Moku had brutally torn a limb off a freshman student. Timeskip Viaan grew mentally as well as physically, along with his quirk. He was an ideal student and a senior, holding multiple student council posts as well as excelling in academics. He had figured out his subconscious mind was the cause behind the uncontrollable exploits of his quirk and started employing multiple therapies to master his mental state. Over the period of time he managed to gain control 90% of it, but the remaining ten per cent was still a concern for the society. Alien Invasion Arc On Memorial Day, two years after Mammoth was martyred, Viaan while sparring against Tyler spotted a mysterious huge ship appearing in the sky, covering almost the entire city in its shadow. The ship later proceeded to level half of the city using strong lasers beams, without any warnings. The aliens had invaded the planet, and had chosen WayHaven as their first prey. Along with Tyler, Aki and Gaku, Viaan played a vital role in defending his city as the heroes and villains joined hands to defeat a common enemy. Once again, Viaan was on the verge of losing to his subconscious side, when he was grievously injured by some flying projectile which tore through the side of his stomach, as the war ended with the humans’ victory. Nensha, a rogue known for her flames of ‘justice’, cauterized his wounds and laid him at safety for the paramedics to take care of. Colbridge Massacre Arc Viaan had chanced upon a newcomer in WayHaven, a young dark haired woman who went by the name- Valeri. Being free for the evening, Viaan decided to be a city guide for her and took her on a tour. Things were going normal, when suddenly, the woman disappeared. Viaan shrugged it off thinking she might have got bored or something, but it kept eating him from inside, as to where did she go. In a later incident, Viaan lost his best friend and classmate Tyler to a roadrage accident. It almost broke his heart as Viaan suffered the pain of losing someone close for the first time. While recovering from it, he enrolled under Orion as his sidekick along with Hiruko, another of his classmates and a good friend. During one of their missions, in an unexplainable event, Hiruko straight up got out of the car and walked into oblivion, never to be seen or heard of again, leaving the blind hero and his psychkick looking at each other in utmost bewilderment. Later on the villains planned and carried out one of the most horrible and dastardly acts, which scarred WayHaven’s history of peace, by initiating a massacre in Viaan’s ex alma mater school- Colbridge. Viaan reached the location, accompanying the heroes- Orion, Doting Baron and Star Forger, only to be blasted miles away by S ranked villain Stellar. Unfortunately, they survived to witness the innocent children and staff slaughtered by the villains and their minions. Viaan broke down mentally with the loss of his old friends, but what completely shattered him was the death of his childhood sweetheart, Grace Hamilton, who’s head fell right in front of Viaan, sans the body. Post Colbridge Incidents A few weeks later, while on patrolling duty, Viaan meets Valeri once again. After a casual conversation, Valeri painstakingly reveals her involvement in Colbridge massacre which leads to her arrest, alongside a meddling villain named Thresher Spike as Viaan broke down once again, causing his paranoia to kick in. He continued to patrol with his mentor hero Orion, catching a few criminals and villains, this time joined by Orion’s new sidekick and his junior Jess Miracle. Viaan went on to graduate Hero Academy as the best student and thus becoming a full-fledged hero- Psion. He still collaborated in a few missions with Orion and Jess, including saving his school from total annihilation from a dragon attack which left him with a dragon tooth dagger and a vial of dragon’s blood, stopping a sexy nature manipulating thot and catching small time thugs. Hiatus Due to his emotional instability and depression, Viaan decided to take a long vacation in the mountains of his ancestors- India. Over the next few months, he spent his days relaxing, meditating and learning to regulate his emotions as well as gaining a better control over his quirk which seemed to be undergoing some sort of transition. He realised he was losing his telekinetic abilities as a result of oversensitization of his cerebral noniceptors, but somehow, his brain was still able to control the psionic constructs which over the duration of his vacation, he worked upon. He finally had snatched full control of his quirk from his subconscious state. DeadEye’s Death Viaan had returned to his city as a changed man, Bright and cheerful. His inner demons in the form of his subconsciousness would trouble him from time to time- it was his body’s rejecting the telekinesis which he had held on to. He made some new friends and even mentored his first sidekick Torryn. He participated in a weapons give away, winning the Trick Daggers. All was unravelling well for him when suddenly, the news of DeadEye’s death sent him into another emotional frenzy. This final shock made him finally lose half his quirk’s abilities, i.e Telekinesis. With revenge on his mind, suppressed by his rational thoughts, Viaan decided it was high time he took his job seriously, thus starting off with what he termed as ‘serious hero work’. ---- Farewell note Thank you for being such dear people. I love every single one of you and I’m pretty sure there will never go a day when I won’t miss you all. As it stands now, I have been going through a very rough patch, once again and the situation is grim af. I had made this a while ago, but shelved it cuz I could feel the turmoil that was developing between members and staff, whom I both love and adore. That and ofc, they were overloaded with work, did not want to throw this at them and make it difficult. I dunno if this will get posted on the wiki, I dunno if any of you ever are even reading this, xD, I’d be grateful if This is posted in Psion’s wiki. I will be happy. Now I dont know what will be happening of the server, but I would request the Admins.. David, shiv… or anyone, check maybe (<3) , pls do the RP summary till the end and post the entire thing on wiki. That way, I or anyone who ever want to relive H&V can have access to them. Aand, idk what else to say… idk if I have worded things properly enough to convey what I feel. I’m quite shit in expressing myself. Hope you all do well in life, and have a fine time… Here’s some stuff I wanna tell each one of you- WEST WIND: You the top boi! Your RPs literally put smile on my face! But yeah, jokes apart, I’d wish you become a little bit more.. Umm… considerate about people around you :) STEAMSHOCK: Dude, god of meta! Thanks for the Avalon Tourney :) You’re a dear. V: I thought you were a man, all the time. I still think. You’re a man right? Bri: Did you just smash your laptop to protecc the fookin noods wid Caden? Thats helluva gay bro! Caden: Take care of ^ . And yourself too! Also you’re hella gay too >:D STIGMA: Dude you’re cool. The fact that you made your OC just to fight WW, fkin insane level dedication. <3 Hope you keep nutting ;D Dorian: (Ysss I finally remember your name!) I am happy to have existed in the same age as that of the trashknight. You are bae, you know it ;) MISS MISCHIEF: Ola senorita! Remember when blank would sit in movie central eating pizza? Ts insane how you transitioned to getting NM killed. Respecc you lovely soul! ASUKA/NYX/FLORA: Hi bes fren :) Hope you enjoying/enjoyed your vacations! Now get your ass back and git to work! BALKE: Dude, whats the time? :D Getup and make your pleb life do something productive, also keep flowing the memes. Is da shizzz DIAMOND BLISS: bich you made me tsundere for you >:( Dre: Best member. Hope you clone yourself to infinity and spread your autism across the universe :’D UNION: Potatoes make you fat. Try cucumber ;) (oshit run!) PARIAH: Next best from the academy eh? Make the world a better place pls. Thank you :) BRICK: You prick! Hope you drown in cats! You didnt find your holy trinity? Np, become someone’s holy trinity :) ARTEMIS: Can you pls become eternal and drop the meme bombs from time to time! True dear man. (Imma dream about engaging in a conversation with you and nutting at the sound of your voice.) Cornelius: Hah! *sips* It has been great knowing you brother. Concerns about everything and everyone, true oniichan(mmmm iykwim) ;) Tyler: You brothe! Return my dick pics! Joanna: Yeee, don’t be sooo innocent! Always stay happy, and take care of your health. My first sidekick should be my best! KIRK: Boi you noodle dick! Hope you sort your life out rq and metal >:D KIRA: You tots favgorl! Hope you grow a dick by the time we meet again! MAX: Or 9?! How does it feels to be a bigshot among the underworld eh? Stay strong and let not the lung cancer get you before me :O We’ll laugh at the plebs from the other side anyways. Greevol: Everyday is a good day to listen to Lyon Johannes’ music ;) keep up the spirits and those innuendos flowing ;D Tavish: you fukin retarf! I love you, and you know that :) Hope one day I come back to your dickll/lg I mean dog pics.. one day. Also, I hereby declare you hero! Su: Git god wamaj! I mean you’re the best already, so git bestest! Valentiiina!: (I just struck the houhouein kyoma pose to saying your name.) I’d love to rek you on brawl more often. Pls stay alive and dope forever. Parting lines- Star, forger, you’re the best, espescially when you touch my … leg. (rip) Alex: Lol you bully! Keep making them sick OCs, yeah not the bootlegs ones. You are a rockstar, and you know that :) Dante: We have a boys’ night due yk. Probably one day, when the time is good :) Audrey: Wamen! Make me ramen, or you gay! No, you actually gay already. Keep Reeeeing like the 5 yr old that you are ;) Joseph: From the secret assasins back in SLO, ik you were god <3. Can you imagine H&V without the bot! Daedalus is best man, and so are you :) Wish you make more stuff and bless humanity ! Jase: dude, that video was OP, it made me sweat from my eyes! I’ll just tell you, that I love you more than you love the server :D Vulcan: Goddammit I never thought I could have such fun with asteroid! It helped a lot in coping up! Love you bro (no homo! ;) or mebe yeah… rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee) Mitch: Senpai! Wassup lad. I got sooo much to tell you! Bet orion must have sensed it! Keep in touch on idk, everywhere we are on xD. Stay happy mate! CHECK: for the umpteenth time woman! Will you marry me!!!! Keep breaking hearts and munching popcorn :) … probs try something much more filling to satisfy that hunger will you? (Like me ;) ) B: Where shall I start and where do I end? Extend that playlist on youtube will you? Nas: Keep the art flowing bb, and what about that H&V manga! I’ll pay you shit ton of Irish money if you make it! Darth: Dad :’) I is leaving home to mek money. I’ll keep you updated and send you beer every weekend. Hope you clear your resit by then. And yeah. Save up some dope kush will ya? When I come home, we smok that fat joint and die together! Shiv: You cheeky bastarf! Thanks for the good time I had. I honestly never thought I’d find a fellow countryman online. By just being there you made me feel comfortable in all the servers we have been :) … gonna hunt you down one day, and get you drunk frfr! David: Lol, I thought you were retarded when I first saw you join vongola. But ngl, you turned that impression upside down, to the point where you have become an inspiration to me. Probably you should try finish the SLO lore.. Watch naruto! Get motivation! Jokes apart, Thank you for H&V. Thank you for Psion :) You gave me a love time. :) ...oh yeah, Melody, you’re a dear too! Just go easy on the people will you, love you. And love all of you, if I missed anybody, don’t bother, I’m too pleb to actually remember all the names. See ya, someday Till then, have a goodday. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes